


Fire & Gasoline

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Sex Files [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Makeup Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Jake and Cassie fight, have rough, angry sex, then have makeup/shower sex.





	Fire & Gasoline

"Cassandra," his hand flattens, fingers spread across her abdomen, pushing her, crowding her against the wall. Face nearing hers, almost to the point of discomfort.  "You could have gotten yourself killed today." 

"But, I didn't." okay, it's admittedly probably a bad idea, especially when he's worked up, like this, but she really hates the implication that she went looking for death with that magic stunt.

"Doesn't matter, Cassandra." Jake growls in her ear, hot and dark and dangerous. "I thought we agreed, no more magic stunts?"

“Did we?” Cassie tilts her hand, pretending to look just so sweet and innocent.

“We did and you know it!” his hand curls, fisting the front of her blouse - he’d never hurt her, she knows that, and it is why she allows his slight aggression to buzz down her spine in a spike of white hot arousal. “You promised me you wouldn’t put yourself in unnecessary danger, Cassandra!”

“And, I kept that promise!” she bites back, crossing her arms over her chest.  

“Jenkins said if it went anymore sideways, you would have been flung - lost in another time! We would have never seen you, again!” Jake practically yells because he does not deal well with almost losing his girl.  

“I’m still here, Jake!” Cassie  _ almost  _ stomps her foot, but she knows it won’t do her any good.

“Yeah, because Jenkins saved your ass, if it’d been me, you never would have done it!”

_ Oh. _

She understands, now. Doesn’t know why she hadn’t seen it, before. He wasn’t angry that she had used magic, necessarily, but because when it went wrong, he hadn’t been the one to fix it. He hadn’t been able to save his girl, Jenkins had, had to do it.

“Are you mad because I used magic or because you couldn’t play the knight in shining armor and save me?!” Cassie finally snaps at him.

“I’m mad because we had a deal and you didn’t hold up your end!” Jake growls, again.

“Bullshit!”

“Bullshit? No, Cassie, you wanna know what’s bullshit, that you would think your life is worth the risk!” there it is. It’s not an explosion, but it’s all of the anger and the fear and the  _ thank God, she’s still here _ , pouring out. A week’s worth of pent up emotion pouring out.  

“But, I’m fine, Jacob!”

In what seems to be a split second reaction, he’s pinned her to the wall, his hands grabbing her face and his knee shoved between her legs. While she can’t say the kiss is gentle, she can’t say she doesn’t love it, either. Her panties are completely soaked; his aggression buzzing through her in streaks of blazing arousal. She locks her arms around him, bears down, and grinds against his thigh, whimpering at the relief, the little bit of friction offers from the throbbing ache between her legs.

“You like this, baby girl?” he mutters around her bottom lip.

Cassie just whimpers, again, hips moving a little faster, seeking more friction. She’s  _ almost  _ there. Almost coming apart, when he stops her, presses her hips back into the wall, and lets her come back down with a frustrated groan.

Pause, and then.

All hell breaks loose. Her hands are tearing at his jeans, forcing the button through the hole, and his hand is groping under her short skirt, feeling for the waistband of her tights. They remove only what is necessary, both far too worked up to bother with anything more.  His fingers dig into her thighs, and he shoves into her with a little more force than he would normally use.

He was a little too pissed off, he’ll realize later. There’d been too much anger and fear fueling his desire, then to have her fight back, to defend herself, it’d only poured gasoline on a fire that was already burning too hot.

The sex isn’t what it could be. Oh, it is good - dear God, is it good. But, his anger and her passion make it rough and angry and every sharp jut of his hips, snapping up into her, is harder than it would be if he wasn’t something akin to a raging wildfire and she, the oxygen that it feeds off of. It isn’t until she’s crying his name and melting into a trembling mass of liquid heat in his arms, that he realizes just how rough he had been and it makes his own release feel more like he’s punishing her than relieving his anger.

She’s shaking, sobbing desperately into his neck, clinging to him like her life depends on it. It’s a little awkward, given their current state of undress, but they’re both broken and tired and scared and clothes don’t mean much at the moment.  

"God, sweetheart, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to hurt you - I just..." he nudges his face into her shoulder, tears slipping down his cheeks, as his hand trails up and down her spine. "I almost lost you, today. I can't lose you, baby. I can't handle it. I've lost too much in my life. We both have."

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I didn’t mean for it to - “ Cassie chokes around the sobs she can barely control. Her face is still nuzzled into his neck, soaking both of them with tears. “I’m sorry, Jake.”

That does it.

Jake’s entire body quivers with sorrow and rage. Sorrow for making her feel like she had deserved what he now realizes hadn’t been sex at all. Not the kind of sex it could have been. It was just punishing her for scaring him, for giving him a brief glimpse at what his future could be, anyway. He could lose her, either way, now, because he half-expects her to dump his sorry ass.

“Shh,” he soothes, letting his hand trail up and down her back. “Shh. It’s alright, now, baby girl. It’s okay. It’s over. We’re both alright. Don’t apologize.”

When she’s stopped the trembling, he releases her thighs, and lets her stand up so that he can fix his clothes and fix this entire situation. After he’s righted himself, he picks her up again, letting her nestle as close to him as she will, with her legs locked around his waist, and her arms around his neck and heads for his bathroom. They both need showers to wash away the shitty day they’ve had.

“I just wanted to help.” she murmurs quietly, sniffling.

“I know, sweetheart.” Jake’s own voice is softer, a little less gruffness, and a little more of the tenderness she’s used to. “I’m sorry for over-reacting, Cass. You didn’t deserve that.”

She remains quiet until they reach the bathroom. He lets her rest on the sink while he turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up. When it's a veritable sauna, he turns the cool water on to make it comfortable.  While the shower is catching up, he spins back toward Cassie, and tugs on the hem of her sweater, pulling the soft wool over her head, and tossing it into the corner of the room. The buttons on her blouse are small but he manages and it soon joins her sweater. Her skirt and the shredded remains of her panties follow, deft hands lifting her from the sink, to pull them down her legs and let her step out. When her clothes have been removed, shoes and socks tossed on top of the pile, he sets about removing his own clothing before guiding her into the shower.

“Lean back a little,” he cradles her head, helping her tilt back into the spray to soak her hair. When the curls are thoroughly soaked, he grabs the shampoo she leaves in his shower - the spicy, aromatic orange and clove stuff that clings to him after she’s grabbed him up in a hug. He smells her for the rest of the day. “I ever tell you I like this stuff?”

“No.”

She sounds so shy, so awkward, and it makes his eyes burn with fresh tears, but he blinks them away, and sets about foaming up her hair. “I do. It’s spicy and sweet, kinda like you. And, I smell ya on my clothes after you hug me.”

Cassie just hums, far too lost in the feel of his fingers working her scalp over to offer much more. He doesn’t seem to be done talking though, because his gravelly rasp continues pouring words that mean so much more than his angry growls from before, especially in tandem with his softer touches, the tender circles rubbed along her hairline, and the way he lets her silky hair slip through his hands.

“Rinse.” he speaks quietly, tilting her head back, again.

The foam tickles the tops of his feet and slides down her back, all soft bubbles and creamy skin. He continues his (rather glorious, she must say) massage until all of the spiced citrus foam gives way to the smooth red of freshly washed hair. He combs his fingers through the strands, slipping them over one shoulder as his mouth finds her neck.

“I really am sorry, sweet girl.” Jake sucks gently where her blood thrums the clearest beneath the skin, where it seems to leap up to meet his mouth. “I hurt you and it is never my intention to hurt you.”

“But, you will.” Cassie finally speaks and it’s simple and resolute and there’s nothing he can say to change the truth of it. “Just like I will hurt you. We may not mean to hurt each other, but it’s bound to happen, sometimes. We’re human, Jake. I love you, and you love me, but love can hurt.”

“But, that...in there. Takin’ ya like that…” he shakes his head, because he’s so mad at himself for treating her like an object. For taking her so forcefully, for even allowing himself to be so rough, mean, even when she didn’t do anything wrong. “That was wrong of me.”

“Look,” she turns in his arms, reaching up to slip her arms around his neck, tugging him under the running water, giggling a little when his hair immediately curls. “You didn’t  _ take  _ me. I was pretty willing. And, yes, I was crying but only because I realized how you must have felt. You didn’t hurt me. I was crying because you were scared and it hurt me to know that I made you that way. I don’t want you to be afraid of losing anything,” she grins slyly, leaning up to kiss him. “You’re stuck with me, Stone.”

“Good, ‘cause losin’ you…” he shakes his head, showering her with water from his sopping curls. “God, I can’t imagine it.”

“Nobody’s losing anybody. Not today. Not ever.” Cassie grins, leaning her forehead against his. “Now, kiss, please?”

“Anything for the lady.” Jake grins, catching her mouth in a sweet kiss.

The rawness of such a brutal fight is wearing away, and the heat of the shower is slowly pulling at tense muscles, relaxing them. It sends them careening into the nervous arousal of the first time. It feels new and awkward all over again, but as he crowds her against the wall of his shower and his hands find her breasts, thumbing her nipples, and caressing the silken skin, she’s pretty sure that feeling won’t last long.

But, it is still a little bit of a different sensation; the feeling of warm skin, being soaked by the steaming shower, his hands on her, wet and rough but careful, almost delicate,  and she feels that familiar ache between her legs, the dampness that’ll make it feel so damn good when he’s finally where she wants him.

“You ready?”

Cassie bites her lip with a nod and braces her hands on his shoulders. He lifts her up, again, but this time eases into her, burying his face in her shoulder with a low groan. Every move is deliberate, something to soothe rattled nerves, heal the lashes of fear and frustration that have cut them both. Words of love, of unceasing affection, are whispered into shoulders and hair and mouths and it isn’t until he’s driven her beyond what she thought capable that she lets go with a sharp tug of his wet curls. He’s close behind, apologies and proclamations of love lost to the ecstasy blazing through him.

They quickly wash up, towel off, and slip into their pajamas, ready to sleep away the last remnants of what felt like the longest day of their lives. His bed is warm flannel sheets (you can take the boy out of Oklahoma but…) and a worn cotton quilt that paid a loving homage to his Cherokee roots. When she slips into bed, clad in one of his shirts and a pair of panties, she sinks into the mattress and nuzzles into the scent of him clinging to the pillowcase. But, that isn’t to last because as soon as he joins her, she trades the pillows for his chest and lets him tug the covers up around them, tucking them under her chin.

Jake feels guilty all over again, the next day, when Cassie has to wear black tights to make sure the light bruises on her thighs aren’t seen. That disappears when she threatens to give him a matching set  _ without  _ the promise of hot sex.

Sex is a powerful motivator.


End file.
